mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Я нехороший/Tribal guide, or how to find yourself a good tribe
For a start: what is a tribe at all? Tribes - one of the mechanics of the game My Singing Monsters. In short, everyone can create a tribe, invite friends into it, and feed the monster that you have chosen to join the tribe. For this, you can get a special currency - Star Power! More in the game and beyond. STRATEGY 1. When you have level 9 (or less), not the best time to start a breeding career. Better to start at level 12-13. But for you, as an option, go to the "Random Tribes" tab. There are selected the initial tribes that are not very developed. The strategy of this option is as follows: you will have to join such a tribe (this is not always the case, because among such tribes there are ghost tribes, that is, tribes that do not accept applications for membership, and you are lucky if you are accepted at all). So, you, according to the theory, were accepted into such a tribe. And so, you have to recruit a lot of new friends and invite them there. And further develop the tribe. Well, and so on. The same strategy works with the creation of your own tribe, but it is unlikely that you will be able to develop it, since you will not be able to constantly feed your monster, since there are high prices - hundreds of thousands of coins for feeding, or even more, also whole thousands. food, or even fragments that are generally unavailable to you at a small level of the game. But, this strategy works for luck. If you want to receive the Star Power (and I will tell you that at certain times you can buy for yourself something very rare, which is very important for the player), then you need to save, save, save and save money! But the following method is more effective. Advantages and disadvantages! Pros: 1 - In a good case, you will be the leader of a huge tribe. 2 - So more interesting to play in MSM! 3 - Being a leader, you can not feed the monster, or feed him a little, and no one will expel you, while if the members of the tribe are good, they will not be separated from the tribe. You can come up with your tribal code! Minuses: 1 - Most likely, you will not be accepted into the tribe at all, and if it is yours, then no one will join. 2 - The strategy is ineffective for the above reasons. 3 - It is unlikely that you will break out in the top of the best tribes. 4 - Small stage of the game affects the relationship you with the players. If your tribe is yours, they will join another tribe, and if someone else’s will drive you out. 5 - The tribe is likely to be low-level. STRATEGY 2. When you are at the level of 12-13 and more, then you will have more effective monsters for getting Star Power, and more currency for feeding. Then, you need to make a lot of friends - no longer beginners. In the tab "Tribes of friends" choose a tribe with a free place for you and a high level. Send an application to join. Choose an effective monster (and these are four-element monsters) and wait. They refused - look for another tribe and do everything exactly the same. Let in - start actively feeding the monster. The menu has a button "Help". Click on it and find out what to do next. There is also a "Choose me" button, it takes you to your monster. Some tribes have a non-duplicate order - if such a monster is already on the tribal island, then you will not be accepted with such a monster. Advantages and disadvantages! Pros: 1 - A simpler strategy. 2 - More effective strategy. 3 - More profitable strategy (more than Star Power). Minuses: 1 - You will receive Star Power only at a high level of development. Data: Fact 1 - When choosing a random tribe, use the tribal prediction skills. If the tribe level exactly matches the number of people in the tribe, then the tribe is inactive. If the number of people is less than the level, then there is an asset in the tribe. Fact 2 - If while viewing a tribe the monsters in the tribe are large, then the tribe is also active (not the most working fact). Fact 3 - If there are such monsters in the tribe as Riff (orange with electric guitar), Rakotatak (purple people with mouth-tentacles, armor, tail and drum set), Choramen (large stone with 6 heads, stone legs and arms, and also greenish hair and beard), as well as Zelinka (a rodent-like green creature, with flutes sticking out of its body), the tribe can contain itself if it is active (and how to check it - wrote above). If such a monster is the leader - most likely you will not be accepted at all, if you offer one of the monsters of the Vegetable Island, or one of the monsters of the Cold Island, except for Deedge. Fact 4 - The best and most effective currency to feed a monster is Shards (confirmed by wiki). Questions (write in the comments): What will happen to my monster when I transfer it to a tribal island? Answer: The monster will remain on the island that it was, and also it will be on the tribal island already. But if such a monster (which is a member of the tribe) is sold, then it will be removed from the tribal island and from the island on which it was put. And a little about the new currency. Star power is a new currency that opens when you are a member of a tribe. It is given every week, depending on how you fed the monster (the monster feeding formulas are on the wiki). With it, you can buy animated decorations, but I do not advise you to do this. If some monster likes such a decoration, then you can not buy it. It is necessary to save this Star Power! By the way, for the star you can buy something else, as I will tell in the next guide. photo_2019-06-08_23-42-47 tribe me.jpg|''Me'' photo_2019-06-08_23-43-27 lavatocka.jpg|Successes. photo_2019-06-08_23-39-20 tribe4.jpg|''Song!'' photo_2019-06-08_23-40-14 tribe MEGA.jpg|Champion of the tribe. 100 level! Notes: Attention, maybe not all information from the guide is correct. If anything, you can (if you want) correct me in comments. ''Finally. ''Tribes are a pretty good game mechanic. I hope, having read this guide, the newbies got something new. I did my best :) You can rate the blog... ...again in the comments. ''(End of guide. Created solely from wiki information and my experience. '' The latest version of the guide: 1.2.0, Я нехороший (talk) 16:30, June 8, 2019 UTC) Category:Blog posts